After the Dark
is a test season, where a group of people will have to make a difficult decision, by voting who gets to live inside the bunker, and who has to live on the streets. Then, they will have to try and survive, by making even more difficult decisions. If the groups manage to have at least half of the people stay alive at the end, they win. If not, they lose. Hosts Timeline Week 1: - The group was divided, with 8 staying outside and 8 going into the bunker. - A bomb dropped on Portland, Oregon. - The Bunker Group discovered that Sam wrote a book, revealing that he is a pyromaniac. Ultimately, this did not affect his position in the group. - The Outside Group decided to hide in a cave, in order to get exposed to as little radiation, from the Portland bomb, as possible. - The Outside Group voted for whether or not to kill Fitz, due to his possible sickness. It was decided not to. - Nicholas and Kaeden, from The Outside Group, started feeling sick. - The Bunker Group took a vote to limit some of the group members. It was decided to limit Dakota, making him unable to enter the machine room and armory. Week 2: - The Outside Group has sent Isaac, Fitz, Joshie and Mike out to search for supplies. They decided to stay in a cabin while it was raining. - In The Inside Group, Jo fixed a leak in the blast door. Week 3: - Isaac, Fitz, Joshie and Mike spot a plane and attempt to aware it of their location in hopes it will rescue them. However the plane proceeds to drop a bomb in Rhododendron, the air blast killed the four of them. - Julia gave birth to a girl, both surviving, although Julia was lacking blood. - The Bunker Group decided to put Dakota in solitary. Week 4: - A bomb was dropped directly on the bunker, however the bunker survived. The cave in which The Outside Group was staying in, collapsed, trapping Johan-Amir, Caleb, Nicholas and Kaeden. - The leak in the bunker's blast door reopened. - A blood transfusion to Julia went successfully. Week 5: - Nicholas died from radiation sickness. - The Outside Group was running out of food and water. - The oxygen tank in the bunker got a leak, but was quickly fixed. - The Inside Group took a vote to whether or not to kill Sam or Julia's daughter, as they were lacking oxygen. Sam stabbed Perry in the chest, killing him. Jo killed Sam by shooting him in the head. Week 6: - Johan-Amir was nearing starvation. - The Inside Group got a call on the computer, a German man which they did not understand. People Inside Group Outside Group Bunker Vote Logistics The Bunker The bunker is located in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. The following supplies can be found in the bunker. To determine what is in the bunker besides this, use your logical sense. - Food for 12 weeks. - Running water, granted the filters get cleaned once in a while. - 2 guns and 100 rounds. Only 1 person knows the code to the bunker's blast door from the start. Category:Testing Area